


Something Blue: The Missing Scene

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I still have the taste of Buffy in my mouth." - Spike<br/>Takes place during Something Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue: The Missing Scene

"Willow, it's-it's me. Something's happened. I need your help. I can't see very well. Everything's blurred," Giles said into the telephone as he picked up his scotch off of the counter. "I'm certain it's a spell of some kind, because...well...it seems something else is going wrong." 

"Here you go. 98.6," Buffy said as she handed Spike the yellow mug full of blood. She slid onto his lap and as Spike set the mug on the table beside the chair, kissed him. She was so happy. 

"Horribly wrong," Giles added to the message he was leaving on the machine as he blurrily saw the two enemies kissing. His sigh was almost a whimper as he hung up the phone. 

"They're so much to decide," Buffy said after she and Spike broke apart. "Ceremony, guests, reception..." 

"Well, first thing I'd say, we're not having a church wedding," Spike told her, a wry smile playing on his lips. 

"How 'bout a daytime ceremony? In the park?" Buffy asked. 

"Fabulous. Enjoy your honeymoon with the big pile of dust," Spike replied. 

"Under the trees," Buffy clarified, already picturing how beautiful it would be. "Indirect sunlight only." 

Giles shook his head before he entered the living room. He carefully made his way to the couch, sat down and sipped his scotch. 

Spike made a notation in a notebook. "Warm breeze tosses the leaves aside, and again you're registering as Mister and Missus Big-Pile-Of-Dust," he said with ire. 

"Stop it! This is our wedding and you're treating it like a big joke!" Buffy exclaimed. She stuck her lower lip out. 

"Oh, pouty! Look at that lip," Spike teased. "Gonna get it. Gonna get it..." 

She giggled and he captured her mouth, sucking on her lower lip. When he pulled back, she giggled again. "Oh stop." 

"Yes, please stop," Giles muttered, taking a big gulp of his drink. 

"Giles, did you see my ring?" Buffy suddenly asked, holding out her hand towards her former Watcher. It was such a neat ring, and very heavy. She knew who she belonged to with that on her finger. 

"Thankfully, not very well," Giles replied, leaning back and rubbing his eyes. 

Buffy slid off of Spike's lap and walked over to sit down next to him. "I'm not crazy, and I know you probably don't approve, and my father's not that far away," she began, somewhat nervously. "I mean, he could-- but this day is about family -- my real family -- and I would like you to be the one to give me away." 

Giles looked at his former charge with surprised tenderness. "Oh, Buffy. That's...that's so..." He abruptly dropped his head back, making a face of disgust. "Oh, for god's sake! This is nonsense. Something is making you act this way. Don't you realize what you're doing?" 

"Living a dream," Buffy answers dreamily, looking back at Spike. She so loved that vampire. 

"He's gonna have to take a bit of time to get used to it, pet," Spike pointed out. 

"They all will," Buffy agreed. She looked back at Giles. "But you guys weren't crazy about Angel at first either." 

"You aren't gonna say that name," Spike snapped at her. 

"Sorry," Buffy apologized. She quickly changed the subject. "Why don't we talk about where we're going to register?" 

"Well, where would Angel like to register?" Spike said snidely, jealousy evident in his voice. "And can we have the photographer Angel would've wanted? And flowers Angel would have liked?" 

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed, standing. "You think I don't live with the shadow of Drusilla over my head? That I'm not wondering if you're going to be thinking of her on our honeymoon when you're making...sweet love to me?" 

The thought of making love to Spike sent tendrils of warmth and desire down her spine, and she quickly walked over to the blond vampire and slid back onto his lap. She pulled him into a deep kiss and faintly heard him growl in desire, too. Then she heard a glass being knocked over and she broke away. 

"Giles, are you okay?" she asked, seeing the overturned scotch. 

"I rather think not," Giles answered, a panicked frown on his face. "I seem to be rather-rather blind. Completely, in fact." 

"What?" Buffy got up and hurried to his side. "How could this happen?" She waved her hand in front of his face and got no reaction. Spike looked at the few books around him, then stood and walked over to the sideboard where more were shelved. 

"A spell, I believe," Giles answered her. 

"Well, we'll fix it. Don't worry," Buffy said. 

"What you want is a general reversal spell. Gonna need supplies," Spike said, examining a title of a book. 

"Are you...helping me?" Giles asked in amazement. 

"Well, it's almost like you're my father-in-law, isn't it?" Spike replied. 

"See? This is how it's gonna be," Buffy said happily. "Spike'll even take care of you while I'm at the magick shop." She stood and walked over to her fiancé, who pulled her into his arms. "From now on, we're family." 

Spike smiled at her and lowered his head to capture her mouth in a kiss. Giles stood and made his way blindly to the kitchen. "That's alright. I have more scotch," he commented. 

Buffy leaned into Spike, her arms winding tightly around his neck, trying to get as close as she possibly could to him. She absently heard Giles, but Spike tasted so yummy, was so cold, just like she remembered Angel. 

But Spike kissed so much better. 

"Will you two please stop? I may be blind, but I'm not bloody deaf," Giles snapped from the kitchen. 

Buffy pulled away from Spike's mouth reluctantly. His eyes danced with mischief and lust for her, causing her toes to curl. "We need to make that list," she told him. 

Spike dropped his arms from her waist, picked up a book and thrust it at her. She had to quickly grab it before it fell to the floor. "Spike, watch it!" she exclaimed. 

"General reversal spell. Look it up," Spike told her. 

"And what are you going to do? Giles is blind and we need to fix him," Buffy said. 

Spike waggled his brows and vanished from her line of sight. She gasped as she felt cool air on her naked rear as the vampire pulled her pants and panties down to her knees. "Spike!" she squeaked. 

"You read the ingredients off and I'll do this," Spike said loudly. He grinned shamelessly up at her from his knees on the floor in front of her. "After all, Giles is blind, and the faster we start, the faster he's fixed." 

Then Spike delved into her dark nest of curls and proceeded to drive her wild. His tongue slid along her feminine folds before thrusting into her already slick entry, causing her to squeak again. Giles thumped the bottle of scotch down on the counter, and Buffy hurriedly opened the book. 

"Reversal spell, reversal spell, reversal spell-l-l-l-l," she said as Spike's tongue thrust in and out of her, his hands moving up behind her to cup her ass. She bit her lower lip and forced herself to find the correct page. 

The clink of glass on glass made her look towards the kitchen again. Giles seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Spike's mouth was pressed intimately up against her right in the former Watcher's living room. That made what the blond vampire was doing all the more exciting and caused a flood of wetness to seep from her channel. 

"Got it," she breathed. Spike gave her a long lick straight up her sex. "We n-need sage, jasmine, mugwort!" The tail-end of her word came out high-pitched because the vampire chose that moment to latch onto her most sensitive spot. 

"Mm-hmm," Spike hummed loudly, his mouth vibrating around her clitoris. 

Buffy swallowed, her fingers crinkling the pages of the book, as Spike sucked and teased her nub. "Umm," she choked out, trying to find her spot again through blurred vision. "Sandalwood, mink oil a-and rossssssemary." 

Spike pulled his mouth away from her and she whimpered in the back of her throat. "Anything else, pet?" he asked as he pushed two fingers deep inside her hot core. 

The Slayer shook her head violently as he curled his fingers forward, tickling her silken inner walls. "Read me off the amounts so I can make note for you," he instructed, then went back to driving her to the brink. 

"Ohhh," Buffy moaned, then snapped her gaze to Giles, who was steadily drinking from the glass in his hand. She came up with a quick lie to cover her wanton sounds. "Spike, stop nibbling on my neck. I'm trying to read." 

The vampire bit lightly down on her clitoris and she squealed. 

"Don't think I don't know what you two are doing," Giles said from the kitchen. "I can hear the-the-" 

Buffy blushed bright red and tried to shove Spike away from her tingling pussy. "Oh, um, I can..." 

"-Kissing," Giles finished. 

"Yeah, kissing." Buffy giggled fakely. "But we're engaged, so we can kissssss." 

Spike sucked hard on her nubbin, making her draw out the last word. She put the book down on the sideboard and clasped his hair with her fingers, holding him to her. She began to rock against his face, his fingers sliding in and out of her body, curling up into her inner walls. 

"Yes, but that does not mean I want to listen to it," Giles said, gesturing in her direction. "And Dragon's Cove closes soon, so you'd best be off to get the magick supplies." 

"Just...one...more...kiss..." Buffy felt herself a second away from climaxing and she slapped one of her hands over her mouth. She flew over the edge into orgasm violently, her cry of pleasure muffled by her hand. The vampire prolonged her climax until her knees started shaking and she tugged viciously at his hair because the feelings were too intense. 

Spike moved back from her, his mouth and chin drenched with her juices. He pulled up her panties and pants, then sat back on his heels. He licked his lips in an exaggerated manner. "Mmm, delicious," he purred. 

Buffy stared down at him, flushed, panting, and wide-eyed, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Spike grinned devilishly at her. "Best get going, luv. Just follow the list, and I'll get things set up here." 

"Right," a flustered Buffy said. "Take list and go." 

Chuckling, Spike stood, handed her the book, turned her towards the door and gave her a light push in its direction. "Hurry back, pet. Miss you already." 

"Miss you, too," Buffy chimed back, a large, goofy, satisfied smile spreading across her face. She grabbed her coat and bag, threw a kiss to Spike over her shoulder and left. The sooner she got the ingredients, the sooner she could get her fiancé alone and jump his sexy undead bones. 

 

End


End file.
